Shuriken Sentai Ninninger AU: Assassins
by CaptainNinnin
Summary: Have you ever thought about what could have been? What would the Ninninger be like if they were ninja assassins? Would they fight the yokai? Would they take every opportunity to kill their grandfather to take the Finishing Shuriken? Or would they become the heroes that we need? Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I own nothing but the idea.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe my luck." a guy said as he smiled at the young woman standing before him in her bra that he had found at the bar. She pushed him onto his couch with a playful shove as she climbed on top of him.

"Yes very lucky." the young woman said, giving him a kiss slipping him her tongue as his hands reached around her back and undid it and took it off and flung it away.

She pulled back so that he could see her breasts on full display. He smiled at the young woman that he had found by chance.

"For me. Your wife says hello," she said as she sliced into the man's jugular. She smiled as the man died while she rode his squirming body.

"You've grown, Fuuka." she heard a voice say.

"Oniichan," she said, seeing the man.

"It's been what four years. You were still in high school," he said.

"Yes, and I became a woman. I'm not some child anymore," she said as she started to clean up the mess so that no one could tell that she had even been there.

The man talking was her older brother Igasaki Takaharu. And her name was Igasaki Fuuka. They were born into the Igasaki Ninja Clan. And they both use their skills to become assassins for hire. Her specialty was men. They would fall for her instantly and then she would kill them without them even seeing there own death coming. Like this poor bastard who had continuously cheated on his wife of fifteen years.

"I can see that. But you're still inexperienced. You missed a camera on the way in." he said, showing her the DVD from the camera she had missed.

"**_Baka!_**" she said to herself more than her brother.

"Yup. Your older brother will protect you," he said with a smile.

"So irritating," she said as she put her bra and top back on.

"Pops. Wants to talk to us. He's calling all of us back. I think that it might be time to see which one of us will kill the old man." he said with a smile.

She turned to her brother. He was referring to there grandfather. Their families secret techniques were powered by Nintality. A secret power that the Igasaki clan had perfected the use of. But the tradition was that the next generation would kill the last generations, _Last Ninja_. A ninja powered with the Finishing Shuriken that showed he was the most powerful man in the Igasaki clan.

But there was a problem this time around. Their grandfather had no children that could use Nintality. Their father was the closest. He trained with their grandfather for a while too. But he couldn't finish his training for some reason that even he can't remember. But he had five grandchildren that could use it with ease. So their grandfather lived longer than any other _Last Ninja_ before. They often wondered when they would be given the chance to go up for the title of _Last Ninja _and the Finishing Shuriken.

"Do you think that he actually thinks that we are ready?" she asked her brother as the two of them left without a trace of them being there.

"Why else would he call us together?" he asked with a smile.

"Hows the femme fatal these days?" she heard as they made their way to the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo. In the woods.

"Perfect. I get a lot of love and work Yakumo." she said to their cousin Katou "Cloud" Yakumo. Who had been in England learning magic from the best teachers he could find.

"How was magic school?" Takaharu asked.

"It was great. I've learned a lot of snip magic." Yakumo said as he pulled out his wand and waved it and it shot out several bolts of lightning that hit several falling leaves.

"Not bad," Takaharu said, throwing three shurikens that hit three leaves that only just fell from the branch.

"Very good Taka-nii," Yakumo said.

At that point, the three of them tripped a tripwire and several shurikens were sent flying at them. But the three of them were able to block them with ease.

"Still a prankster Nagi?" Takaharu asked their other cousin who walked up to them with a smile.

"Jokes are more fun. And seeing the looks on their faces when they realize that they caused their own end is priceless." Matsuo Nagi said with a smile as he walked up to them. He was the youngest of them having only just graduated high school a few months before. And he was always the joker of the group.

"You're easy Nagi-chan," Yakumo said to him.

Who looked confused before he felt a pinch on his neck and then started laughing uncontrollably. Yakumo, Fuuka, and Takaharu were able to block the shots from their last cousin's blow dart gun.

"It looks like that poison that makes people laugh works," she said as she walked up to the laugh Nagi and injected him with the antidote.

"How long did he have before he would die Kasumi-chan?" Fuuka asked with a smile.

Momochi Kasumi was an interrogator specialist. And she used her brainpower to create some of the most deadly poisons known to man. They all knew if they ever needed someone to talk she was the woman that they would turn to.

"Oh, five minutes or so," she said with a smile.

Nagi rubbed his neck as they approached the Dojo. And just as they reached the front steps to the dojo it blew up.

"What the hell?" Takaharu asked as the five of them saw strange-looking blue armored men running from the dojo.

"Who are you?" Fuuka asked as they watched these men surround them.

"You five aren't ready for them yet." they heard someone say.

That's when they saw a man in red spandex, a helmet, and a black and gold and black sash over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Nagi asked.

"That's your grandfather. I'll explain the situation otōsan." they heard another voice as this man started to fight these men.

That was when Fuuka and Takaharu realized that the man that was talking was their own father who rushed them away from the fighting. They ran for some time until they found themselves in front of a tree they had been told that they hoped that they would never have to use.

"What is happening pops?" Takaharu asked, looking at the man.

"In the ninja community, your grandfather is respected far more then any other _Last Ninja_ in the history if the Igasaki Ninja Clan. That is because of the legends of the clans birth. You all know these legends of course." he said looking at them.

"Uh, I may have slept through that part of my lessons," Nagi said, rubbing the back of his neck with everyone shaking their heads.

"You mind otōsan?" Fuuka asked with a smile to her cousin.

"By all means," he said with pride.

"The Igasaki Ninja was the first ninja clan to perfect the use of Nintality. And they did this through the fight with Kibaoni Army Corps lead by the evil Gengetsu Kibaoni. After the battles the early Igasaki Clan had with him they just managed to defeat him with him proclaiming that he would return 444 years later and destroy the old world." Fuuka said with a smile.

"Very good. And he did just that before you five were born he returned. And your grandfather fought him just as he is doing right now with the Hitokarage back at the destroyed dojo." he said as he walked to the tree with a prayer rope around it and yanked it off.

Five swords popped up from the ground.

"These are the Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou. With these you can change into Shuriken Sentai Ninninger," he said as they looked at the swords. He picked them up and handed them out and then lead the way to a spot not far from the tree.

"What are you talking about otōsan?" Fuuka asked, looking at the swords as they approached a stone with a lot of shurikens embedded into it.

"We miss counted. It is actually 444 years since he was defeated this year. And with the Hitokarage showing up like this we have to assume that it will be soon. Those shurikens that otōsan gave you when you were little will help you fight." he said, looking at them.

They looked at the man as he told them this.

"Why would we become some kind of heroes otōsan?" Takaharu asked, looking at him.

"Taka-nii has a point. We are assassins, not heroes." Yakumo said, and there was an agreement with everyone.

Their father and uncle knew that it was going to be some doing to convince them to fight for the world. He had known that his own children had taken multiple lives in the past year alone. He had heard that his daughter was a favorite of the jilted wives of the world. With her body what man could resist. And he knew cheaters would never resist her. And he had heard that Takaharu had taken several jobs overseas killing political figures.

He had hoped that he would be able to get through to them before Gengetsu Kibaoni would break the seal on the rock before them. But before he could finish talking to them something happened. Smoke started to billow from the rock.

"Yes, I Gengetsu Kibaoni am breaking free of this prison that that cursed ninja has placed me in. My retainers gather fear so that I may truly return to the land of the living and destroy the old world and remake the world under my name." Gengetsu Kibaoni said as his appearance appeared above the stone. Then the stone shattered and the sealing shuriken that had been embedded in it flew away.

The assassins ran into town and saw the chaos that was unfolding as the Hitokarage terrorized the city. They weren't angels by any means but they watched as little kids cried over their mothers who were being attacked by the Hitokarage. One had even stabbed a person in the gut. Takaharu and Fuuka took this hard.

They had both killed more people than any of their cousins. But there was one thing that no one knew about the targets that they both had selected. They were liars, cheats, and swindlers. They never targeted the innocent. And watching as someone did just that had a small effect on them. That's when they both saw a sealing shuriken fly onto the scene. And land on a chainsaw. And that chainsaw quickly became a yokai monster named Yokai Kamaitachi

"Yes. I will gather the fear for my master Genegetsu Kiboni." Kamaitachi said as he took his first steps and then destroyed a van with two slashes from his chainsaw arms.

Both Takaharu and Fuuka looked at the children that were crying. They stared at each other before they went in to fight the Hitokarage and Kamaitachi.

"What are you doing?" Yakumo asked both of them.

"We may not be heroes. But I can't stand by while a child cries." Takaharu said as he fought.

"I'll never forgive someone who does that," Fuuka said, thinking about all the men who would turn their backs on their families just for their own pleasure.

The three cousins looked on as they watched them fight together.

"We are the _Last Ninja's_ grandchildren," Nagi said.

"And I guess this is just a chance to hit more moving targets," Yakumo said with a smile.

"And I wonder how my poison will work on a yokai?" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Everyone, please. Use these to fight them." Fuuka and Takaharu's father showed up to beg them to fight the Kibaoni Army Corps carrying Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou in his arms

He was surprised seeing his children already fighting without the Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou. Nagi, Yakumo, and Kasumi took them and both Takaharu and Fuuka smiled as the disappeared in a puff of smoke. Only to reappear on the roof of a building nearby.

Each of the five of them pulled out the shuriken that their grandfather had given them when he first realized that they all had Nintality. They turned them, and an image of something similar to their grandfather they had seen fighting earlier appeared on the shuriken.

"_The Henge! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin!_" the sword sounded as they placed the shuriken into the circular spot in the hilt.

"Shuriken Henge!" they said together.

"_Aka Ja! Ao Ja! Ki Ja! Shiro Ja! Momo Ja! Ninja!_" the sounds could be heard as the shuriken flew and transformed the five of them.

"Who are you?" Kamaitachi asked them.

"We were going to tell you anyway," Takaharu said.

"Seasoned assassin AkaNinger!" Takaharu said.

"Snipping assassin AoNinger!" Yakumo said.

"Sneaky assassin KiNinger!" Nagi said.

"Sexy assassin ShiroNinger!" Fuuka said.

"Smart assassin MomoNinger!" Kasumi said.

"**Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!**" they said together.

"We are assassin's and you are marked for assassination yokai," Takaharu said to Kamaitachi.

The five of them made quick work of the Hitokarage. And they as one turned to the Kamaitachi. "The finisher," Takaharu said, pushing the button on the Ichibantou.

"_The Waza! Nanja nanja?! Nanja nanja?!_" the Ichibantou said.

The Ichibantou started to glow and the five of them started to slash through Kamaitachi. Then the five of them jumped into the air. "_Ninja Issen!_" the Ichibantou said.

"**Ninja Violent Slash!**" they said as they sliced through Kamaitachi with ease making him explode.

As they stood around smugly about the job they had done. But then Kamaitachi started to grow in size.

"How are we going to fight that?" Nagi asked, looking at the giant monster.

At that point, five shuriken stars much like their transformation shuriken impacted the ground. Next to them. They looked to the direction that they had been thrown. And standing on a pole not far away was their grandfather. He had undone his henshin and was standing there looking at his assassin grandchildren.

"You want to prove yourselves ready to take me on. Show me your strength," he said, looking at them.

They went to the shuriken that their grandfather had thrown them and each picked up the shuriken that matched their color. They placed it into the Ichibantou

"_The Shoukan! Dareja?! Dareja?!_" the Ichibantopu said as they pushed the button.

That's when they saw something that they never thought that they would see. A giant red and white robot looking man appeared. "_Dare ja, dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dare ja, Dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Shinobimaru!_" they heard as the robot known as Shinobimaru ran from it's hiding place.

That's when they saw a kite fly behind a building to become a blue dragon. "_Dare ja, dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dare ja, Dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dragomaru!_" they heard as it flew overhead.

Then part of the road flipped and revealed a giant yellow dump truck was on the other side. "_Dare ja, dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dare ja, Dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dumpmaru!_" they heard as it moved.

Then two trains speed by then one shed its skin to reveal a pink and black train. "_Dare ja, dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dare ja, Dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Byunmaru!_" they heard as it went past.

Then they saw a white dog poke its head from the cargo of the train. "_Dare ja, dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dare ja, Dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Wanmaru!_" they heard as it barked. They looked at each other for the briefest of minutes before they jumped onto their own mecha.

"I'm loving this," Takaharu said as they rode their mechas.

It didn't take long before they had it down and started making attacks against the giant Kamaitachi. Before long they had him on the ropes. But they weren't done yet. "Let's combine everyone!" Takaharu said.

"_Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Shurikenjin!_" they heard as they became the giant robot.

When they became the giant robot known as Shurikenjin they made quick work of Kamaitachi and the sealing shuriken that had turned that chainsaw into the yokai was purified and returned to nothing more than a shuriken. They found it not far from where the explosion happened.

"What do we do know?" Nagi asked as Fuuka's and Takaharu's father came up to them with a smile on his face.

"You must train. If you ever want to take me on you have to train while you fight Genegetsu Kiboni. The _Last Ninja_ race has begun." their grandfather said standing on a pole. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke as they looked at each other. Knowing that the end of this race would make one of them the new _Last Ninja_.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is this place?" Takaharu asked as they walked around a new dojo.

"This is the new Ninjutsu Dojo." Igasaki Tsumuji said.

"Otōsan, who built this?" Yuuka asked him, looking around.

"I did." they heard and then up in the arcs they saw their grandfather.

"Ojiisan? This is amazing I saw the lab you can make all types of poisons in there. It's amazing." Kasumi said, seeing him.

"Grazie! Grazie!" their grandfather said with a slight smile.

"Huh?" Nagi asked.

"It's Italian for _'___thank you'__," Takaharu said.

"So why are we here?" Yakumo asked.

"You may have some control of your Nintality, but you are all green. You have only the basics mastered. You need to learn more. You need to do more." he said.

"So you will teach us?" Nagi said, looking at him.

"Non-Grazie!" he said with a grumpy face.

"_'___No thank you!'__" Yakumo said to Nagi.

"I don't have the time to teach young whippersnappers. If you want to beat me then you need to learn. My son can teach you. And your first step is mastering this shuriken." he said, and then he threw a smoke bomb. Then appeared before the five of them were five shurikens that they had never seen before.

"What is this?" Yuuka asked, looking at it as she and the others picked it up to examine it.

"Goton Shuriken. If you can master this then you have taken your first step to take me out for the title of the __Last Ninja__ and the Finishing Shuriken," he said then he disappeared in a puff a smoke.

"I hope he won't mind me using that lab. I have been itching to make more poisons." Kasumi said with a smile.

"That lab is for you," Tsumuji said with a smile.

"Huh?" she asked.

"For your training, you must all live here together until the Last Ninja Race is over and one of you has taken the title of the Last Ninja," he said.

"Oh, that makes sense...EH?!" Nagi said, looking at him.

"You need to train together. And truly become a team. But first, you need to start your training. So head out and practice with your new shuriken." he said.

They went to their training ground. And practiced the new jutsus out. "**__**KI NO JUTSU!**__**" the shuriken said after he turned it to the greenwood symbol and inserted it into the Ninja Ichibantou.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Ki no Jutsu!" Nagi said, spinning the shuriken and then pointing his Ninja Ichibantou at a target. But nothing happened.

"**__**Moku Moku Ja!**__**" sounded out of nowhere.

Then Fuuka was attacked by a bunch of leaves and twigs. Sending her flying.

"I am sooo sorry Fuu-chan. I didn't mean to do that." Nagi said to her as she looked like she had found her next target for assassination.

"**__**TSUCHI NO JUTSU!**__**" another shuriken said as Kasumi inserted hers into her Ninja Ichibantou.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Tsuchi no Jutsu!" she said, spinning her shuriken and pointing her Ichibantou at the target.

"**__**Don Don Ja!**__**" the sword sounded.

Then in front of Fuuka and explosion happened in the earth at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Fuuka-chan!" she rushed to her cousin and started brushing off the dirt.

"It's fine," Fuuka said with an evil smile clearly angry. She then twisted the Goton Shuriken into the water symbol and inserted it into her Ichibantou.

"**__**MIZU NO JUTSU!**__**" the Ichibantou said.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Mizu no Jutsu!" she said then spun the shuriken and pointed the Ichibantou at both of them.

"**__**Jabu Jabu Ja!**__**" the sword said and sent a stream of water sending both of them flying with Fuuka smiling.

"Revenge suits you Fuuka." Takaharu smiled as he twisted his own Goton Shuriken.

"**__**KIN NO JUTSU!**__**" the Ichibantou said as he inserted the shuriken.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Kin no Jutsu!" he said, spinning the shuriken.

"**__**Kin Kira Ja!**__**" the sword said as he pointed straight in the air and three metal wash bins appeared and fell one landed on the target the other two landed on Nagi and Kasumi.

"Nice touch, oniichan," she said with a smile as the two of them rubbed their heads from the pain.

"You two are good as always Taka-nii," Yakumo said as he twisted his shuriken to flames.

"**__**KAEN NO JUTSU!**__**" his Ichibantou said.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!" he said, spinning the shuriken.

"**__**Mera Mera Ja!**__**" it sounded as it shot out a flame to dry off and warm Nagi and Kasumi.

"You pick things up fast as always, Yakumo," Fuuka said with a smile.

"You're one to talk," Kasumi said with a slight smile as she dried off. This caused Fuuka to smile slightly.

The next morning they coming out to eat breakfast. "You three were amazing yesterday," Nagi said to Takaharu and Yakumo seeing them.

"Ninjutsu is easy," Yakumo said with a slight smile as a strange man walked into the room.

"After learning magic," he said, making a fire dragon that sent flames at him. He screamed and ran from the room.

"Thank god," Fuuka said with a smile walking into the room wearing a loose shirt.

"I wanted a pick me up after yesterday's training thanks to those two," she said, taking her seat at the table taking some of her food they had made. "But not only did he come up short in that department. He got clingy this morning." Fuuka said with a smile.

"Ever the femme fetal eh Fuuka-chan?" Kasumi said with a smile.

"A woman has needs Kasumi-chan," Fuuka said with a smile.

"And what do you mean that Ninjutsu is easy?" Takaharu asked, looking at Yakumo.

"Simple Taka-nii," he said, looking at him.

"Learning the snipe magic in England was exciting. And I love getting away with it because no one would admit that they saw some of the more showy spells that I know," he said with a smile.

"But what about being a ninja?" Takaharu asked him.

"I use that to learn more about my target. Nothing more. Nothing less." he said, looking at Takaharu.

"Isn't that disrespecting what ojiisan did? He has taken out dangerous beasts all over the world, communicated with aliens, and created legends all over the world with his accomplishments in the ninja world," he said looking at him.

"You need to grow up Taka-nii," Yakumo said.

At that moment the guns that they use in battle, the Kaikou Ninpou Gama Gama Guns started ribbiting.

"What's this?" Kasumi asked, looking at them.

"The Gama Gama Guns act as detectors for the birth of a new Yokai," Tsumuji said looking at them.

"I guess that's helpful," Fuuka said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then reappeared fully dressed.

"Shall we?" she asked as her, and the others left for the fight with the Yokai.

They rushed to the scene of another Yokai scene. And found Yokai Kappa throwing people into the nearby lake in the city. "I, Kappa-sama, will make you suffer! Be afraid!" as the Hitokarage attacked random people as well. Hidden behind a pillar unseen by the Ninninger was a monster in a cat mask.

"I think that will be enough," he said with a sinister laugh.

They quickly started to fight the Hitokarage defeating them with ease. "Thank you. Thank you." a child said to Yakumo as him and his mother ran away.

Yakumo didn't respond to the boy. He wasn't a hero. All he was doing was fighting the Yokai so that he could become the __Last Ninja__. And they went to work to fight them.

"Yokai, you are our target for assassination," Takaharu said, looking at the monster.

"__The Henge! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin!__" the Ichibantou said.

"Shuriken Henge!" they said.

"__AKA JA! AO JA! KI JA! SHIRO JA! MOMO JA! NINJA!__"

"Don't butt in!" Kappa said to them as all but Yakumo rushed into the fight. Fighting both Yokai Kappa and more Hitokarage that had shown up. Quickly the Yokai separated AkaNinger from the rest and they fought for a moment all the while they fought Yakumo watched. He then tossed Takaharu into the lake but he landed on the water like it was a solid object and turned to face the Yokai.

He then jumped and fought the Yokai even more.

"You're not bad for a green kid," he said.

"I'm not green I'm red," Takaharu said with a smug attitude and fought back.

That's when the Yokai blew his breath that was like an icy wind. "You may be red on the outside, but you're green on the inside," Kappa said and that was when the others showed to fight the Yokai having beaten the small fry.

"Now I can save oniichan," Fuuka said as she started to fight the Yokai but then he took advantage of Nagi's and Kasumi's greenness and sent a blast of cold air at the three of them after he used them to trip her up.

"**__**KAEN NO JUTSU!**__**" his Ichibantou said.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!" he said, spinning the shuriken.

"**__**Mera Mera Ja!**__**" it sounded as it shot out a flame at the Yokai who caught on fire.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot. I can't take this anymore!" the Yokai said, jumping away into the water.

"He got away," Takaharu said looking at where the Yokai had jumped into the water.

"This is __easy,__ Taka-nii," Yakumo said.

"You should pay attention, Taka-nii! Considering you got in a fight against an unknown opponent! Anyway, having the most skilled person defeat the enemy is the most efficient way. I mean you all fell for his attacks after all." he said, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How's it going?" Kasumi asked Yakumo.

"Kasumi-nee." Yakumo said looking at her.

"You want to say," he said to her as she walked past him.

"Maybe?" she said.

"I'm the best one to fight this thing," he said.

"Maybe?" she said again.

"We all may be the grandchildren of the __Last Ninja__...but we each have our own interests beyond ninjas," he said to her.

"That's true. Me and my science/poisons. Nagi and his jokes." she said.

"And I trained hard to become a magician," he said looking into the sky.

"True. Once you figured out the truth," she said, looking at him.

"Truth?" he asked.

"That you can't beat Fuuka-chan and Takaharu-kun as a ninja," she said, looking at him.

"What are you talking about the three of us mastered the Goton Shuriken. If anything they are my equals," he said to her.

"Oh really?" she said to him.

"Your words are as poison-tipped as your weapons, Kasumi-nee," he said to her.

"I'll prove it! No one can beat my Ninpou." and ran off.

"Man...he's still a child in some ways," she said with a smile.

The Kappa arose from a pond and threw some young lovers into the water. "That was refreshing," he said as he and Hitokarage stalked off.

"There you are Yokai," Yakumo said as he jumped onto the scene fully henshined and started to fight the Hitokarage and Kappa. He quickly took out all of the Hitokarage with his shuriken and he went to focus on Kappa. And he succeeded in getting him pinned down but then he kicked him away but he landed on his feet.

"Take this," Kappa said, sending a blast of cold air at AoNinger.

"I know how to take that out," Yakumo said as he pointed his Ichibantou already ready.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!" he said, spinning the shuriken.

"**__**Mera Mera Ja!**__**" it sounded as it shot out a flame at the Yokai.

"Then how about this?" Kappa said as he raised his other hand and increased the power of the blast and it sent Yakumo flying which undid his henshin.

"Now Assassin-san. It's time for you to get assassinated." Kappa said.

"I don't think so," Takaharu said as he and his sister came in.

"**__**KAEN NO JUTSU!**__**" their Ichibantou said.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!" they said together spinning their shuriken.

"**__**Mera Mera Ja!**__**" they sounded, as they shot out flames at the Yokai but when it looked like they were going to be overpowered they thrust their Ichibantou into the ground and there were blasts that came out of the ground that was too much for Kappa.

"You may be smart Yakumo. But none of us are unbeatable." Takaharu said to Yakumo.

"If we don't keep training none of what we have been through will matter. Because we will never find what we are heading towards." Fuuka said with a smile.

"So before you talk big beat ojiisan," Fuuka said, turning to the Yokai.

"Or just one of the two of us," Takaharu said doing the same.

Yakumo slightly chuckled as the other Ninninger came to the scene looking at the three of them. "I suppose," he said. And Kasumi smiled at him.

"__The Henge! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin!__" the Ichibantou said.

"Shuriken Henge!" they said.

"__AKA JA! AO JA! KI JA! SHIRO JA! MOMO JA! NINJA!__"

"Seasoned assassin AkaNinger!" Takaharu said.

"Snipping assassin AoNinger!" Yakumo said.

"Sneaky assassin KiNinger!" Nagi said.

"Sexy assassin ShiroNinger!" Fuuka said.

"Smart assassin MomoNinger!" Kasumi said.

"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!" they said together.

"We are assassin's and you are marked for assassination yokai," Takaharu said.

"If you think I will go down that easily you are sadly mistaken," Kappa said as he called more Hitokarage for them to fight.

They made quick work of them like they were fighting little children that were having a tantrum. It was made easier with their weapons. Before long it was ShiroNinger and AkaNinger up against the Yokai Kappa.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!" Takaharu said spinning his shuriken.

"**__**Mera Mera Ja!**__**" the Ichibantou said, sending flames at the Yokai.

"Shuriken Ninpou!Shuriken Ninpou! Ki no Jutsu!" Fuuka said, spinning the Goton Shuriken.

"**__**Moku Moku Ja!**__**" her Ichibantou said as she sent a stream of twigs and leaves that mixed with her oniichan flames making them bigger.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Kappa said on fire.

Then out of nowhere, Yakumo came in.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Mizu no Jutsu!" he said spinning the shuriken and pointed the Ichibantou

"**__**Jabu Jabu Ja!**__**" it said, sending a stream of water at the Yokai.

"COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" he said, falling over.

"What are you doing cutting in line?" Takaharu complained.

"I don't see either of your names on it," Yakumo said to him.

"That's where you're wrong," Fuuka said as the Kappa slowly turned around trying to get his bearings. And on his back was a piece of paper taped to its back.

"__This Yokai belongs to the sexy and wonderful Igasaki Fuuka. So back off baka__." they read aloud looking at the note.

"That's easy to fix," Yakumo said, sending another fire dragon using magic and burnt her note.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!" he said as the note burned.

"**__**KIN NO JUTSU!**__**" their Ichibantou said as they inserted the shuriken.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Kin no Jutsu!" they said, spinning the shuriken.

"**__**Kin Kira Ja!**__**" they heard, and three metal wash bins fell onto the Yokai's head.

"They cracked my head plate," Kappa said holding his clearly cracked head plate.

"__The Waza! Nanja nanja?! Nanja nanja?!__" the Ichibantou said.

The Ichibantou started to glow and the three of them started to slash through Kappa. Then the three of them jumped into the air. "__Ninja Issen!__" the Ichibantou said.

"**__**Ninja Violent Slash!**__**" they said as they sliced through Kappa making him blow up.

"Who dealt the final blow?" Nagi asked, looking at the three of them.

"Who knows," Takaharu said.

"Fuuka-chan. My eyes are good." Kasumi said.

"More poison eh, Kasumi-nee?" Yakumo asked smugly.

"Don't be like that slowpoke. You can finish it next time...maybe." Fuuka said coy. That's when flames erupted from the spot he blew up. And he grew to giant size.

"Time for the OtomoNin Shuriken that ojiisan gave us," Takaharu said, putting it in the Ichibantou.

"__The Shoukan! Dareja?! Dareja?!__" the Ichibantou said as they pushed the button.

"Shuriken Ninpou! Shoukan no Jutsu!" they said together.

"__Dare ja, dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Dare ja, Dare ja?! Da~re, dare ja?! Shinobimaru! Dragomaru! Dumpmaru! Wanmaru! Byunmaru!__" they heard, and they jumped onto their own mecha.

"Shuriken Gatti!" they said.

"__Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Shurikenjin!__" they heard as they became the giant robot.

They swung their sword and tried to slice through Kappa. But he was too fast for them. "Drago Shield," Yakumo said, blocking the icy breath.

"This is too tough..." Kappa said, turning around and extending shoots from his rear end and started flying.

"But he's a kappa," Nagi said looking at him flying away.

"Then we attack from a different point of view," Yakumo said, pulling Takaharu off his chair where he controlled Shurikenjin.

"Shuriken Gatti!" Yakumo said as he spun the OtomoNin Shuriken.

Shinobimaru then got up off the chair he sat in the mecha combination and traded places with Dragomaru.

"Shurikenjin Drago!"

"Yakumo the next time you do that with asking first you will pay," Takaharu said as he inserted his Ichibantou in the spot it belonged now that he wasn't in the chair.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that told me to beat you." Yakumo said calmly.

"That's true oniichan," Fuuka said with a giggle.

They then started to fly after the Yokai. Blasting it here or there until it fell from the sky. They landed and started to slash at it with its tail. "The finish," Yakumo said, pulling his sword from the slot.

"Shurikenjin! DRAGO BURST!" they said as they did the final attack blowing up Yokai Kappa for good.

"I understand why you can't fight Kibaoni," Tsumuji said to his father.

"Yes, I am an old man I don't think I can fight something like him again. I was lucky that it was just Hitokarage last time." Yoshitaka said to his son.

"But why are you making them work as a team otōsan?" Tsumuji asked.

"I've lived for a long time. Perhaps too long," he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Found it," Nagi said with smile finding the Sealing Shuriken that had made Yokai Kappa.

"I suppose they both are strong," Yakumo said to Kasumi.

"Perhaps there love of being ninja assassins is what makes them strong?" she said with a smile.

"Poisonous as ever," he said and went up to both Fuuka and Takaharu.

"This race is far from over. And I will beat you both to the title of __Last Ninja__ and Finishing Shuriken," he said, looking at the two of them.

"Good. I love a challenge." Takaharu said.

"You have to beat me, first boys," Fuuka said with a smile as she started to strut away.

"Where are you going Fuu-chan?" Nagi asked.

"After a battle like that, a girl has...needs that need to be fulfilled. Don't wait up boys," she said with a smile as she went stalking for her next pray.


End file.
